Second Chances
by Chibi Piracy
Summary: What happens when three hot American girls get transferred to Japan, meet up with the YYH gang, and unveil a deep dark secret? We can only begin to imagin.
1. Default Chapter

---Disclaimer: I am disclaiming the characters of YYH! They are not my own there for I do not own them. They belong to the one cool really awesome Japanese guy who had the brilliant idea to think them up (And didn't make Hiei and Kurama gay -Grr to all those who say they are- and also didn't put Kurama and Botan together -again grr to all those who do and I don't care about the stupid Valentines Japan episode, Kurama and Hiei had been taken over by the evil squirrels-). Gracias.---

Hola! This was my second attempt at a YYH fan-fic. It's not the best but I like it and I hope ya'll do too and if not too bad for you. Oh and the Characters that ARE mine (Dominic, Jennifer, Erin ect.) Are based on my friends. Dom is Hazard (HazardousToYourHealth), Erin is Fuzzy (FuzzyTheHampster) and Jenny is me =D (ChibiPiracy). Well that's all for now muchachos, enjoy =D

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I

Meet The Gang

The school bell rang and several students filed into the classroom. It would still be a few moments before there often tardy science teacher would arrive. Over in corner of the congested room Yusuke sat leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk, talking to his friend Kuwabara. This was one of the very few days Yusuke had ever gone school, most of the time he was off picking a fight or something of that sort. Though he would have rather been somewhere else, and many of his teachers despised him, the fact that he was at school on this day wasn't completely unfortunate.

"Whoa who is that?!" Kuwabara asked accidentally pushing Yusuke backwards in his attempt to stand up.

Yusuke lost his balance and went tumbling backwards, hitting his head on the floor. He quickly retuned from the tile and grabbed Kuwabara's collar when someone near the door at the head of the class caught his eye. A girl, probably no older than 16, had just stepped into the room. Her bright red hair hung loosely to her mid-back and her dark green eyes shone with vivacity. She appeared very sweet and innocent reaching only close to 5'4" in height. The blue school uniform she wore fit her nicely showing off her figure. She seemed rather shy standing in front of the rowdy room of kids who were throwing spit balls and chucking paper at one another yet she stood patient and still, books in hand.

"I wonder who she is." Yusuke said, absentmindedly shaking Kuwabara by his neck.

"I wonder if she's single." Kuwabara said completely ignoring the great deal of jostling that was beginning to give him a head ache.

"She's cute, I think you should go say hi." Botan said to Yusuke from behind as she seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Botan what are you doing here?" Yusuke questioned standing up letting go of Kuwabara making him fall to the floor.

"Oh nothing in particular just stopped by for one of my weekly visits, you know me." Botan lied and smiled, a slight giggle escaping her lips.

"All right." Yusuke said sticking his hands in his pockets and walking up to the front of the room. In the few seconds of freedom Kuwabara elusively snuck to the door and was now eagerly flirting with the new girl.

"And that is how I got my very first 'C'" Kuwabara boasted as if he were something special.

"Oh I'm sorry that you got a 'C'." The girl sympathized clearly trying hard to put up with him.

"I'm not. Best grade I ever got." Kuwabara said proudly holding his head high.

"All right Kuwabara you can shut up now, you don't want her to think we're all as stupid as you do you?" Yusuke asked walking up to the two, Botan following close behind.

"Hey a 'C' is better than any thing you ever got." Kuwabara said glaring at Yusuke.

"Not true. I got a 'C '." Yusuke said sticking his tongue out at Kuwabara.

"Hi I'm Botan." Botan said extending her hand after a few moments of silence.

"I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny, nice to meet you." The girl nodded shaking Botan's hand.

"I'm assuming you've met Kazuma Kuwabara and this is Yusuke Urameshi." Botan introduced.

"You can call me Kuwabara." Kuwabara said inching closer to her.

"Okay¼ " Jenny said slowly backing away.

"All right class will every one please take their seats." Their teacher said entering and silencing the room that had moments ago been filled with an uproarious clamor. Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara took their seats while Jenny handed the teacher a piece of paper.

"Class this is our new student Jennifer ...now um...Kuwabara please show her around the school will you?" He said shooing her away as he straightened a pile of papers on his desk.

"It would be my honor." Kuwabara said standing up and bowing. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Now this is gunna be funny." Yusuke said once again reclining in his chair.

"Here you go my love." Kuwabara said pulling Jenny's chair out for her. She sat own slightly embarrassed that Kuwabara had used the term 'My love'.

"Now turn to page 223 in your book." The teacher said and every one took out their books.

-------------------------------------

At a different school on the other side of town two girls casually walked into History class. They were cracking up about something but recomposed themselves long enough to hand their new teacher a note.

"Class." The teacher said. " These are your new class mates Dominic and Erin."

The two girls standing before the class were both very beautiful and appeared no older than 17. Dominic had white hair, which came to her chin, that could look silver depending on the light and gorgeous yellow eyes. She looked as if she felt slightly awkward in the pink uniform skirt and pink top though her beauty proceeded it. The girl to Dominic's right, Erin, also appeared to have wanted to be in something besides the uniform but she, like her companion, was very attractive. Erin's deep blue eyes complemented her hair that was a mix between red, blonde, and brown which, when pulled back into a pony tail, still came to her mid back. At 5'6" she succeeded Amaya's height by 1 inch though it was hardly noticeable.

"Suichi, I am assigning you to show these two ladies around." The teacher said and a boy with long red hair looked up from a history book. The girls felt as if they were going to pass out.

"And they said there were no hotties in Japan." Dominic whispered to Erin as they were walking to their seats.

"Just goes to show you how stupid the people in our class are." Erin said as the two sat down at the table next to Suichi's

"Amen sister." Dominic said and the two started laughing again.

"Hello, I'm Suichi." Suichi whispered extending his hand across the isle toward the girls.

"Hi I'm Dom and I'm single." Dom said clobbering Sakura in an attempt to reach Suichi.

"Shhh!" Someone hissed.

"You wanna take this out side?" Dom said quietly so as not to disturb the rest of the class.

"Erin! Calm down!" Erin snapped.

"Well, sooorrrry." Dom said sarcastically and opened her history book.

"I'm Erin." Erin said grasping Suichi's out stretched hand and shaking it gently.

"Nice to meet you." Suichi smiled before returning to his History book.

"You have no idea." Erin mumbled.

-------------------------------------

During lunch Kuwabara wasted no time getting to know Jennifer better in fact it was kind of funny. They were all sitting around a pick-nick table outside and Jennifer was beginning to feel like she had just committed a crime from all the questions they were pounding her with. But she calmly answered each one though often wondered why the needed to know her blood type.

"So you're from America hu?" Kuwabara asked with a dreamy look in his eyes and he rested his chin on his hands.

"Born and raised. You should come visit some time." Jenny said trying to be polite but honestly hoping he wouldn't take her seriously.

"_If every girl there is as hot as you heck I'll LIVE there! Hehe." _Kuwabara thought and smiled. While all this was going on a girl had walked out onto the court yard. Upon seeing this Yusuke got up and sneakily walked over so that she wouldn't see him coming.

"Morning Keiko!" Yusuke said lifting up the back of her skirt.

"Yusuke!" The girl screamed, whirled around and slapped him across the face. Jenny covered her mouth with her hand trying hard to contain the laugh that longed to escape.

"You'll have to excuse them they aren't exactly the best couple in the world." Botan said.

"They surely don't take home the award for the couple of the year." Suichi said walking up to the table. Then two heads popped out from behind them.

"DOM!" Jenny screamed in a really weird voice throwing her arms around Dominic's neck.

"Uh Jen¼ enough love. I don't want people thinking we're gay." Dom said prying Jenny off of her.

"We aren't?" Jenny joked.

"Oh I get it! It was just a one night thing wasn't it? Hu? Is that it. Well I see how it is now. " Erin sniffed.

"Awww I'm sorry! I love ya Eri (Air)." Jenny said giving Erin a hug. By now everyone was seriously freaked out, but that never stopped them.

"No I'm sorry its over¼ " Erin said attempting to conjure up some fake tears but ended up almost laughing. "¼ and I want my house key back."

"Fine be that way! But you know you can never forget all he fun we had! YOU CAN NEVER FORGET TWO IN THE MORNING!!!" Jenny yelled sticking her finger in Erin's face.

"Hol¼ Y¼ Crap¼ I'm in love¼ with a lesbo." Kuwabara whispered to Botan. "There's still a chance for her to go straight¼ right?"

"Not after she sees you." Yusuke said walking up next to Kuwabara.

"Shut up Uramshi." Kuwabara said. "_There's no way she can be gay. I mean_ _she's too hot right?_" He thought.

__

"I swear people are seriously going to think you guys are gay." Dom said.

__

"Psh, have I ever cared what other people think?" Jenny asked.

"Um¼ that one drummer guy. You cared what he thinks." Erin replied.

"Cared what he thought correct grammar." Jenny corrected. "And he was one of those Super hot guys you'd be stupid not to fall it love with. I swear he'd make any girl straight."

"So what happened to you?" Yusuke asked.

"Shut up! I will have you know that we all are straight as¼ .as¼ " Jenny said trying hard to think of some thing that was really straight.

"A fence post." Erin finished.

"Thank you." Jenny said. There was a long moment of silence.

"Hi I'm¼ " Botan began before Jenny interrupted her.

"OOO can I introduce you guys? I want to see if I can get all your names right." Jenny asked enthusiastically and Botan nodded. "Okay this is Botan, Kazuma Kuwabara um¼ that's Keiko and over there's Usooki."

"My names Yusuke." Yusuke said as the others tried very hard to suppress a chuckle.

"That's what I said. Usooki." Jenny said purposefully messing it up.

"Yu-su-ke." Yusuke sounded out.

"U-soo-ki." Jenny said also sounding it out.

"It's Yusuke!" Yusuke said getting kinda of perturbed.

"Well I say it's Usooki." Jenny argued.

"Well I say your stupid." Yusuke said crossing his arms.

"What ever you say¼ Usooki." Jenny said. By this time it was all any one could do to keep from laughing, except Kuwabara who just laughed.

"Yusuke!" Yusuke yelled. He was getting very angry now.

"Usooki." Jenny said.

"YUSUKE!" He yelled about ready to pummel her.

"Retard." Jenny said.

"But head." Yusuke said turning away.

"Pervert." Jenny said doing the same.

"B----." Yusuke said over his shoulder and Jenny hit him over the back of the head.

"Watch you're language!" Jenny screamed.

"Jen stop flirting." Dom said and Jenny punched her on the shoulder.

"Jennifer this is Kur¼ " Botan began before Jenny had the chance to kill Dom.

"Suichi." Suichi interrupted holding out his hand to her.

"Yeah nice to meet you." Jenny said briefly shaking his hand and then resuming her Dom killing spree. Suichi was slightly taken back. Never before had there been a girl, besides Keiko, who hadn't been smitten with him.

"WILL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR CLASSES, THANK YOU." A voice over the intercom said.

"Thank God." Yusuke said looking up to the say before running into the school building.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen him _run_ to school." Kuwabara said to Keiko as they began to walk inside. As soon as the door opened a gang of boys stepped out into the court yard.

"There she is!" A boy shouted from the doorway of the school. Suddenly a wild mob of about 10 boys started chasing Dom.

"What the??? Who the heck are you people!!!" Dom screamed running away.

"AFTER HER!!!" They shouted.

"Aren't you going to save her?" Suichi asked.

"Nah she'll be alright. So tell me about yourself." Erin said linking arms with him.

-------------------------------------

Dominic ran far, far away from the courtyard and down a dark alley. She wasn't really scared, and she knew she could take the little wimps, but its so much more fun to let them run a while. Like when you have a hamster and you make it run really really fast inside it's little wheel and then you just stop it and watch the tiny fuzz ball go flying. That kind of thing. Well now Dom had had enough. It was time to face her 'fears'. Good thing too because she came upon a dead end. The league of about 15 boys gathered around her all chanting her name.

"Who are you people?" She asked holding up her fists ready to kill any one who dared to challenge her.

"I believe I can answer that." A rather short boy said stepping through an opening made in a crowd. He looked almost exactly like Robin Hood (From Shrek) and had a heavy French accent. He bowed. "Hello, I am Jean Claude, President and founder of you fan club. We have been observing you for some time and¼ "

"Observing me for some time? I've been here for three freakin' hours!" Dom yelled.

"Yes, well, we move fast. As I was saying we are your fan club and felt it my duty as a Japanese citizen to tell you so." Jean Claude said stepping closer to her.

"If you're Japanese then why do you have a French accent?" Some one in the crowd of boys asked.

"Shut up!" Jean Claude snapped. He lowered himself to one knee and took Dom's hand in his. "May I be so bold as to ask to kiss your hand?"

"Uh¼ I¼ I guess." Dom said starting to become freaked out. He started to kiss her hand but it was one of those never ending multi-kisses that the French are so famous for. Finally Dom spoke up. "Okay enough love."

"I am, so sorry." Jean Claude said bowing again.

"That's nice now move before I knock out a few teeth." Dom said and the group of boy separated revealing a clear way out of the alley. She quickly left and took off down the street towards school.

"Until we meet again my queen." Jean Claude whispered.

-------------------------------------

"So you got chased by a mob of fan girls all the way to your house?" Erin asked with surprise although she knew why they were chasing him. "_Heck any one with eyes could see._" She thought.

The two were sitting on opposite sides of a pick-nick table. Erin sat, elbows on the table and chin resting on her hands listening to Suichi's story with great fascination. Although she had just met him Erin wanted to know everything she possibly could about Suichi and he, in turn, was willing to tell. Every one else had gone inside to finish school and in a few moments they would head back over to their campus to do the same.

"Yes I did." Suichi said with a slight chuckle.

"Wow you're amazing." Erin said half to herself, looking at him with dreamy eyes. "I mean nice! You're really nice."

"Thank you." Suichi said nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"So¼ since I'm new here maybe you could show me around the town. Maybe Friday night. But I don't mean it like a date I¼ " Erin struggled for the words. "_Nice job digging your grave Erin, now he probably thinks that you're some weird fan girl like all the others¼ and he HATES those. And now he's going to hate you! BUT HE'S SO HOT!" _She thought.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Suichi said almost as if he had read her thoughts. "But it wont be a date."

"Unless you want it to be." Erin a said and than realized what she had just said. "I'm just pulling your leg!" She said in attempt to save herself. Suichi smiled.

"Alright. Well we better get to school. Our next class starts in about fifteen minutes." Suichi said getting up from the table.

"Dom will be alright¼ right?" Erin asked. It wasn't so much that she wanted Dom back, she would've ruin the moment, Erin just wanted to talk to Suichi more and she was a little short on words.

"If she's the kind of person you tell me she is she'll be fine." Suichi said walking out of the court yard. Erin smiled.

"Me and my big mouth." She said to herself.

"The most those boys will do to her is¼ " Suichi stopped short. "¼ well she'll be fine."

"You're great." Erin laughed linking arms with him and the two walked back to school.


	2. Spaghetti and Road Kill

CHAPTER 2!!! Whoot whoot Whoot! (Haha Hazard!) Thanks to all who reviewed (coughnoonecough). Hope you Enjoy Ch 2! Oh and I noticed on the last Ch it said ¼ where I had 3 dots, so if that happens again sorry to all! Thanks again. CP

Chapter II

Spaghetti and Road Kill

School seemed to have come to an end more quickly than anticipated although no one seemed to mind. Yusuke was just happy to be able to walk more than five feet with out Jennifer by his side 'annoying the S--- out of him'. Kuwabara was pretty much flat out stupid and when you're like that school isn't exactly you're most favorite place in the world. Suichi left early missing science club but he didn't mind. Amaya and Erin always hated school so it was no surprise that they wanted to get out. Jennifer on the other hand wouldn't have minded staying a little longer, she was always the teachers pet no matter where she went and rather enjoyed it. Every one, except Botan and Keiko who ran off to the mall immediately afterwards, were walking home together when they stopped at the corner of a street and waited there for a few moments.

"Um…what are we doing here?" Jenny asked as she repeatedly transferred her weight from the ball of her feet to her heel.

"We are waiting for a friend of mine." Suichi explained eyes fixated on the other side of the road.

"WHAT?! Hiei's coming? Now I have to put up with him and this…this…thing." Yusuke said jabbing his thumb towards Jennifer.

"Shut up!" Jennifer screamed crossing her arms.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Yusuke snapped also crossing his arms.

"Oh you want to take this out side?" Jennifer asked getting in Yusuke's face.

"Maybe I do B…" Yusuke began getting closer to Jennifer's face so that their noses were nearly touching.

"Shhh." Suichi silence holding up a single finger to his lips while Erin and Dominic almost drowned in their drool.

"Oh how I wish I were that finger." Dominic whispered to no one in particular and let out a sigh.

The five watched as a short 'boy' with tall black spiky hair stood on the other side of the street. With out looking at the on coming traffic he proceeded to step into the road. He was about half way across when they heard wild honking and a black Mustang came to a top centimeters before him. He hit the hood of the car, stuck up his middle finger, and took the next five seconds to grace the world with his lovely vocabulary. Once he was done he finished crossing the street and the girls stood with wide eyes and open mouths.

"WOW! YOU ROCK!" Dominic screamed making the rock on sign with her right hand.

"Hn." He said crossing his arms looking back and forth between Suichi and the three girls. He then asked rudely. "Who are they?"

"This is Erin, Dominic, and Jennifer." Suichi introduced. "Girls this is Hiei."

"Hello." Dominic and Erin said at the same time but Jennifer remained silent.

"Jennifer are you alright?" Kuwabara asked.

"The guy…in the mustang…" Jennifer said slowly.

"What about him?" Erin asked.

"He was HOT!" Jennifer said and got a big smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh Jennifer." Dominic said and every one started to leave.

"Hey guy with the mustang! Call me up some time! My numbers…" Jennifer yelled before Erin grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her alone with the rest.

"Come on." She ordered.

The girls invited them over to their apartment against Jenny's pleading. In her opinion they did not need to have guys that they barely knew over to their house but as usual she became the minority in the decision. Their voices echoed as the group walked up two flights of stairs to a door with the gold number '80' on the front. As soon as they stepped in the door they heard wild barking.

"Abby sit!" Jenny ordered but the small beagle kept jumping.

"So you're not the only B who lives here." Yusuke said laughing at the dog.

"Shut up!" Jenny yelled pushing him.

"Gosh Jen control your dog will you?" Dom asked.

"Shut up! I'm not the one with the rabid animal." Jenny said bending down to make Abby quiet.

"At least Kitsune doesn't try to bite peoples heads off." Dom said picking up and small white fox with ice blue eyes that was standing at her feet.

"Abby doesn't try to bite peoples heads off she's just…special." Jenny said.

"And annoying and obnoxious…oo I wonder where she gets it from?" Dom said putting a finger to her chin.

"Seriously you're so immature! Come on baby lets go make some din-din." Jenny said walking into the kitchen, Abby on her heals.

"Well…..YEAH!" Dom said attempting to make a witty come back. She turned on her heel, walked swiftly into her room, and slammed the door.

"Do they always act like this?" Suichi asked suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah pretty much." Erin replied.

-----------------------------------

In the kitchen Jenny sat in the dinning room at the white circular table for a while. Then she decided she has hungry so she went through the swinging door into the kitchen and made some pasta for dinner. While she was cooking Yusuke came in and rudely put his feet on the bar while leaning back in a chair.

"So babe what for dinner?" Yusuke asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Spaghetti and meat balls." Jenny said calmly but wanted to rip his head off for calling her babe.

"Nice…" He said leaning back farther in his chair.

"MMM-hmm." Jenny said and then Yusuke got up and walked over to her.

"Mind if I watch?" He asked looking over her shoulder.

"If you want I guess you can." Jenny replied. After a few moments she bent down to get a pan lid and she felt some thing hit her butt. She quickly got up and waked Yusuke across the face with the pan lid. "Pervert!" She shouted. At the sound of Yusuke's thud every one rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Dom was the first to ask.

You need to understand that Dominic treats Jenny like a younger sister. She watches out for Jenny, gets in a fight with her about every two seconds, and if any thing goes wrong it's all Jenny's fault. Though over all she was a pretty good 'sister'. If any thing were to happen to Jenny Dom could never forgive herself and would go to great lengths to seek revenge, and Jenny felt the same way.

Jenny sighed. "Mr. Urameshi was just testing his boundaries."

"Aw look at you Urameshi, taken down by a girl. And they say I'm weak." Kuwabara said proudly.

"You are." Hiei muttered and Kuwabara clinched his fist.

"I don't mind. They got a great view down here." Yusuke said. Every one looked down and noticed that Yusuke was looking up Jennifer's skirt.

"PERVERT!" She screamed blushing brightly and kicking him in the side.

"OO can I be like Clardy and step on his eye?" Dom asked enthusiastically.

"I hated that book." Erin said standing next to Suichi.

"What book?" Suichi asked.

"Just some stupid book we read last year." Erin replied.

"Well some of us here actually LIKE to read." Dom said.

"I only read it because I wanted the guy and the girl to get together." Jenny admitted standing at least three feet away from Yusuke.

"They could if you want them too." Kuwabara said standing next to her with a little eye-brow action.

"Uh…" Jenny said inching away from him. "I gotta go….change"

"Is that a yes? So I'll pick you up Friday around seven-ish." Kuwabara shouted.

"Let her go Kuwabara, let her go." Yusuke said and then walked out of the room. The group heard some one yelling and then a door slam.

The gang decided to stay for dinner. Dom and Erin fought over who got to sit by Suichi but ended up each taking one side, Dom on his right and Erin on his left. To the right of Dom sat Hiei and to his right Yusuke. Jenny sat on Yusuke's right and Kuwabara on hers. Jenny found the dinner rather awkward they had just met these guys and now they were eating with them? Dom and Erin on the other hand were enjoying every moment that they got to spend with Suichi. Suichi sat there politely eating, calmly answering the two girls who were bombarding him with questions. Hiei ate in silence watching the two girls with mild amusement. The side of the table were Yusuke, Jenny, and Kuwabara sat was filled with huge stacks of food and the sound of sloppy eating and occasional belching.

"Dom will you pass the noodles please." Jenny asked.

"Pig." Dom said and hands her the bowl.

"I'm not the one torturing poor Suichi with all you're retarded questions." Jenny said taking another bite.

"Yeah, why did you want to know how big his hands are any way?" Kuwabara asked and Jenny started laughing so hard she had to cover her mouth to keep from spitting her food out.

"Hey these things are very important." Dom said as Suichi blushed brightly and Yusuke laughed, Hiei even let out a small chuckle.

"So what's the verdict." Jenny asked.

"What verdict?" Dom asked. "Oh his hands? Um…it'll do..."

"You hear that Kurama? You got the goods." Yusuke said while Yukki continued laughing and couldn't stop.

Suichi was blushing so brightly that his face looked as I it would stay like they forever, Hiei no longer hid his amusement and was now laughing louder than most of them. Jenny was trying her hardest to keep the spaghetti from coming out of her nose while Yusuke laughed at Suichi's expression and Kuwabara looked clueless as always. Sakura found this all hilarious but felt sorry for Suichi while Amaya just laughed. After a few moments Erin decided it was time to clean up so she grabbed a few plates and began to carry them into the kitchen.

"Here let me help you." Suichi said picking up a few more plates and following her into the kitchen.

"I wanna come too!" Dom said grabbing some bowls and following the two.

"Why does Kurama always get the girls?" Kuwabara pouted.

"Why do you keep calling him Kurama." Jenny asked licking the last of the spaghetti sauce off with a piece of bread..

"Oh…um….nick name?" Yusuke half asked.

"Oh…all right." Jenny said reaching for Hiei's plate which still had a good bit of food on it. Hiei growled and Jenny hesitantly moved her hand away.

Kitsune came running into the room a small stuffed animal in his mouth. Abby came sluggishly in after attempting to retrieve the stolen item but ended up yawning, rolling over on her back, and going to sleep. Jenny chased Kitsune around the table a few times before she realized the little fox had no intention of giving up his prize.

"Dom your stupid fox did it again!" Jenny called and Dom came out of the kitchen.

"Hey I can't blame him if he hates Road Kill just as much as I do." She said kneeling and as she did so Kitsune came up and dropped a small stuffed moose into her hands.

"His names not Road Kill it's Moose!" Jenny exclaimed snatching the animal away from her.

"Psh what ever." Dom said petting the small fox.

-----------------------------------

Back in the kitchen Suichi washed while Erin dried the dishes in silence. Erin was surprisingly quiet when Dom wasn't there. Suichi didn't totally mind, after the conversation at the dinner table the silence was much appreciated. After a few moments of the quiet he did some thing completely out of character. He splashed Erin with some water from the sink. Erin smiled a bit but was more surprised then any thing. She continued drying. A few minutes later he did it again.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked.

"Nothing." He said and started shaking out a rag full of water. "There's so much water in this rag."

"Stop it." Erin laughed.

"So are you enjoying school?" Suichi asked leaning on the sink.

"Do I ever?" Erin asked.

"School isn't all that bad." Suichi said.

"When you're actually smart it's not." Erin said.

"Or a teachers pet." Jenny said walking in and setting some glasses in the sink. Erin jumped.

"Gosh Jen you gotta warn some one before you sneak up on them." Erin said holding her pounding heart.

"Sorry. Kurama, Yusuke wanted me to tell you that they're leaving." Jenny said getting some ice-cream out of the freezer.

"Alright, thank you for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Suichi said putting his hand on Erin's shoulder before leaving. As soon as she heard Dom say good bye, the front door shut and click of it locking Erin sighed.

"He's so hot!!" She smiled touching her shoulder where his hand had been.


	3. Two Guys And A Girl

Chapter 3

Two guys and a girl

Two months later Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Dom, Jenny and Erin sat around a table in he court yard after school. They all had gotten to know each other very well and spent a lot of time together. Every one now called Suichi by his nick-name, Kurama. Yusuke was still as perverted as ever and knew how far he could push Jenny until he got slapped in the face. Kuwabara just got stupider and took every moment he could to ask Jenny out. Hiei stayed the same, hardly talking, barely eating, and showing no emotion, though some times, weather he wanted to admit it or not, he enjoyed the girls company. Dom and Erin managed to stay at of trouble and keep an 'A' average in all of there classes while Jenny remained the teachers pet. Over all their life was pretty good, or so they thought.

"So any way I was thinking…" Erin began before she was rudely interrupted.

"Oh my Gosh! There he is!" Jenny screamed turning to hide her face.

"Who Jen?" Dom asked rolling her eyes towards the girl.

"Nathaniel Wanowgiski (Wan-ow-ski), biggest jerk you've ever met!" She said crossing her arms.

"Aww what'd he do?" Dom ask sympathetically.

"Kick me, punch me, try and kill me. Gosh I hate his guts." Jenny said.

"Looks like some one has a little crush." Erin teased.

"I do not!" Jenny yelled.

"Not you, you idiot! She was talking about him." Dom said leaning her head towards where he was standing.

"Don't do that! He'll think we're talking about him!" Jenny yelled slapping her.

"Like your constant screaming isn't a dead give away." Dom retorted.

"What ever. I'm late for work see you guys." Jenny said, jumped on her bike, and rode off.

"She works?" Yusuke questioned.

"If you consider working standing by a nut booth yelling 'Would you like to try a sample.' then yes. Dom said.

"She's giving out samples?" Yusuke asked eyes filling with a perverted gleam.

"Not that kind! Gosh I really hate you some times." Dom said her sisterly protectiveness taking over.

"Hello! My QUEEN!" Some one yelled from the door of the school .

"I hate him too." Dom said and began to quickly walk away form the group. "I'm gunna go, Erin can you make dinner and feed Kitsune? Great thanks bye!" She yelled as she ran away from the group of boys.

"Well I guess I better go too." Erin sighed standing up.

"I'll walk you home." Kurama said and the two walked out of the court yard together.

"Idiots." Hiei said walking past Kuwabara and Yusuke. The two sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Bored?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yup." Yusuke said beginning to pick stuff out of his teeth. Another moment of silence.

"Uh-hu." Kuwabara said. Again the two sat in silence.

"Alright I'm leaving." Yusuke said standing up and stretching.

"Oh no you don't." Said a perky voice from behind.

"S---." Yusuke whispered.

--------------------------------------

"Jean Claude how many times do I have to tell you…I don't like you." Dom said.

"You're just hiding your true feelings from me. I can see that deep down inside you adore me just as much as I adore you." Jean Claude said putting his hand over his heart.

"If that's what you see then you better get your eyes checked." Dom said and Jean Claude picked up a weed from the ground.

"Dominic, My Queen, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner on Friday night?" Jean Claude asked holding the weed out to her.

"Uh let me think." Dom taking the weed. "NO!"

"Please. It would make me the happiest man alive." Jean Claude said picking up the weed she had just thrown on the ground..

"You're a man? Oh well then that changes every thing!" Dom said throwing her hands up in the air.

"So you'll go with me?" Jean Claude asked hopefully.

"Absolutely_…_not." Dom said and started to walk away. Jean Claude sat there, stunned, but only for a moment.

"WAIT MY QUEEN! WHAT IF I TOLD YOU I WAS REALLY A GIRL!!" Jean Claude yelled chasing after her.

--------------------------------------

"Are you enjoying school yet?" Kurama ask as the two walked side by side.

"Not really. Math sucks like crap, History's a pain in the butt, and don't even get me started on grammar." Erin said.

"Two months in and already you want out." Kurama said with a smirk.

"Two months? I could have sworn it was longer."

"Yes, it has seemed like quite a long time since you got here."

"I may hate school but I don't regret coming here."

"Hm? And why is that?"

"Well, my little sister was a HUGE pain in the a…butt, my parents were…parents, and even though I do miss my friends most of the people I knew were jerks…or really stupid."

"You miss some of your friends? Perhaps, boyfriends." Kurama said nudging her a little. Erin laughed.

"Do I look liked I'd have a boyfriend?" Erin asked.

"Yes, your smart, and funny, and kind, and…" Kurama said and Erin look down. He lifted her face so that she was looking him in the eyes. "…beautiful."

"And you're extremely corny." Erin said pushing him playfully. Kurama smiled a small laugh escaping his lips. "What about you Mr. Popular-with-the-ladies, you got a girl friend?"

"I cant say that I do. I suppose the right person hasn't come along yet."

"Well I guess we can't all be like Jen and go after the first hot thing that moves."

"She does like her share of men."

"More than I can count that's for sure." Erin said as they walked up to a large building. She stopped out front and turned to face Kurama. "Well, we're here."

"I guess I should go now. Thank you for the lovely walk." Kurama said and turned to leave.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Jen will probably be at work all day and Dom said some thing about coffee after school and I don't have any plans. Unless you do then it's fine you don't have to come up and you can just continue on with what you were doing and…" Erin said rather quickly then Kurama placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Only if I can make dinner." He said and Erin nodded softly her heart skipping a beat.

The two walked through the door into the apartment building. The lobby look a lot like that of a hotel. Couches here and there , a few TV's, magazines, and people every where, one in particular that caught Sakura's eye.

"Kenji?" Erin asked ,

--------------------------------------

Jenny sighed as she leaned up against the counter of a cart in the middle of the mall. There weren't that many people in the mall and after wearing high-heels all day her feet were killing her. '_Stupid heels._' she thought as she slipped off her shoes. Her feet touched the cold tile floor sending chills through out her body. She wiggled her toes a bit allowing them to enjoy the new found freedom before pulling her foot nearly up to her hip so that she could massage it.

"Flexible aren't we?" She heard a voice say.

She looked up into the face of the man standing in front of her and let her foot drop hitting hit hard against the ground. She bit her lips, cursing herself in her head. Noticing this the man chuckled quietly.

"Well I'm glad you find this so funny." Jenny said slipping on her two inch heels.

"I'm sorry oh Queen of pain intolerance." He said bowing slightly.

"Very funny. Now are you going to buy some thing or just stand there like an idiot?" Jenny asked slight perturb.

Even with the added height her shoes provided he still stood taller then her at 6'0". His dark brown hair was thrown into a array of messy spikes and frosted tips. His seemingly endless black eyes shown with amusement as Jenny stared into them trying to look as stern as possible. There was something so familiar about his eyes but Jenny couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ouch. Well for your information I would like to buy some of your fattening food that you seem to have eaten a little too much of." Nate said grabbing a bit of skin on her face, as if he were her great aunt, moving his hand back and forth making her head shake violently.

"If you weren't a customer I would kick your butt right now." Jenny said yanking the money out of his hands.

"Oh no I'm so scared." Nate said sarcastically following her over to the cash register on the other side of the cart.

"You should be. I can kick pretty hard." Jenny said handing him his change.

"I'm sure. That uniform just screams that you can kick my butt." He said looking at her khaki pants and black shirt that had a large yellow smile on the front and on the back in the same yellow color said 'Nuts R Us'.

"Shut up!" Jenny said handing him his food. He smiled and then walked away. Jenny watched him until she couldn't see him any more.

"You know he's right. You are kinda fat." Some one said from behind.

"What do you want Dom?" Jenny asked wiping off the counter.

"Oh what is it a crime now to bring your little sister some coffee?" Dom asked two coffee's in hand.

"I don't know depends on what kind." Jenny said again slipping off her shoes.

"French Vanilla, extra cream and sugar." Dom said holding up a steaming cup.

"Yes, you're under arrest and I here by confiscate you're coffee." Jenny said taking the cup.

"You almost done here?" Dom asked taking a sip from her own cup.

"Will be in about five minutes." Jenny replied looking at her watch.

"Closing early today aren't we?" Dom asked helping to seal some bags that were lying on the counter.

"What's the point in staying? No one's buying any way. Figured we could catch a quick movie before going home." Jenny said while throwing a large tarp over the cart.

"Sounds good." Dom said. The two linked arms and headed towards the theater.


	4. It Begins

Yo! HAHA I have 2 reviews! WEEE! Does little dance Oh yes, sorry there wasn't a note at the top of the last one (I kinda forgot) Any way as I was going to say this is the last one that'll be up for the next three weeks. As of the 5th I'm outta the state and as of the 13th I'm outta the country! I'm going on a missions trip to Juarez Mexico =D….so yes that's that (Also I only have 6 chapters written so I need to start writing again….yes…it has been a while since I wrote to this story) So adios muchachos! I'll be back in 3 weeks (July 25th, my b-day!) and then I'll post another Chapter in the mean time enjoy the chapters 1-4 while I enjoy myself sweating to death 10 days in Texas and 10 days in Mexico. (Actually it's not supposed to be much worse then Florida, and I can handle that…born and raised ya know.) Any way, thanks again to all who've reviewed! And those who have me on author alert! And a HUGE thanks Hazard for putting me as her favorite… (Yes I woulda killed you if you didn't…lol…luv ya Hazard!) ---Chibi Piracy

Ps. MY EYE! (I'll miss ya Hazard!)

--------------------------------------------

Chapter IV

It Begins

"I don't believe you!" Yusuke said crossing his arms and turning away from Botan.

"It's true. Care to ask Koenma?" Botan asked.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. What's the little pipsqueak know any way?" Yusuke asked now facing her.

"A lot more than you that's for sure." Botan replied.

"Then why couldn't we tell? If any thing that dumb A over there should've felt some thing!" Yusuke said nodding his head in Kuwabara's direction.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled standing up with his fist clinched.

"Apparently they're very good at hiding it. Either that or they don't even know themselves." Botan said.

"Well that's a load of S---! How could you not know?!" Yusuke said.

"You didn't know." Kuwabara said and Yusuke punched him in the stomach.

"Shut up!" He scolded.

"Well, weather you believe me or not Koenma still wants you to keep an eye on them." Botan said and pulled a large oar out of no where.

"Yeah what ever bye." Yusuke said quickly.

"Yusuke this is very serious." Botan said jumping onto the oar.

"I said BYE!" Yusuke yelled. Botan sighed before flying off.

--------------------------------------

"Wow Kenji it's been so long!" Erin said embracing the man before her.

Kenji was 5'8", the same height as Kurama and couldn't have been much older than him either. He had dirty blonde, almost brown, hair that came a bit past his ears and eyes that were an ice-blue color. He looked very skater-ish in his baggy black pants, a black shirt with a red 'Independent' logo on it and black shoes with the word 'Vans' written in red. In his left ear was a small stud and around each wrist he wore a black wrist band with a red 'Element' symbol.

"Seriously." He said hugging her back.

Kurama watched the two hug and he was slightly jealous. Over the past months he and Erin had become rather close and he was beginning to wonder if maybe they were more than just friends though watching the two didn't help with the idea any.

"So uh…what are you doing here?" Erin asked merely out of curiosity.

"My friend and I are _trying_ to tour the world before collage." He explained.

"You skipped a grade?" She asked doing enough math in her head to realize he shouldn't graduate for at least another year.

"No, failed one, but I figured now was as good a time as ever." He said and Sakura laughed. Kurama cleared his through.

"Oh Kenji this is my friend Suichi Minamino, but we all call him Kurama. Kurama, Kenji, Kenji, Kurama." She introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Kurama said politely extending his hand.

"Ditto." Kenji said holding up two fingers to form a peace sign making no effort to shake Kurama's hand.

"Hm." Kurama smiled pulling his hand back. The two guys stared at each other or a long moment.

"So Kenji you wanna come up for dinner? Kurama's cooking." Erin broke the silence motioning towards the elevator.

"No I wouldn't want to impose." Kenji said eyes never leaving Kurama's.

"You wouldn't be. Kurama's a great cook and I'm sure he wouldn't mind making a little extra. Right Kurama?" Erin asked rather quickly.

"Actually I just remembered my mother wanted me to return home and help her with some thing." Kurama said still glaring at Kenji.

"With what?" Erin asked with a puzzled look.

"Hm?" Kurama asked coming out of his daze and looking at her. "Oh nothing to important you know how mothers are."

"Oh yeah I guess." Erin said sadly looking at the ground.

"I'll call u later." Kurama said placing a hand on her shoulder before walking off.

"So, am I still invited for dinner?" Kenji asked.

--------------------------------------

Around nine o-clock that night Dom drug Jenny out of the theater and Jenny was kicking a screaming the entire way. "I SWEAR that's him!" She screamed reaching for the door.

"Jenny, Shawn lives in Canada, not Japan." Dom said pulling Jenny into the parking lot.

"So that wasn't him?" Jenny asked relaxing.

"Nope." Dom said loosening her grip.

"And he's not rich?" Jenny asked still staring intently at the door.

"Probably not." Dom said also looking at the door.

"Alright, well that was a waste of time." Jenny said turning and walking into the parking lot.

"I dunno. He was kinda hot wasn't he?" Dom asked following.

"Heck yeah! I don't think his girl friend was too happy when I ran up and hugged him." Jenny said smiling.

"Oh what made you think that, the cussing or the finger." Dom said and the two laughed.

"I just thought of some thing." Jenny said.

"You thought? That's AMAZING!" Dom replied sarcastically.

"Shut up! I was gunna say. We're in Japan now so if I go like that…" Jenny said pulling down the bottom of her eye and sticking out her tongue. "I've just flicked you off."

"My gosh Yukki." Dom said handing her a helmet.

"Why do you always get to drive?" Jenny pouted.

"Because it's my motorcycle." Dom said putting on another helmet.

Dom's motorcycle was her pride and joy. She had owned it for a few weeks now and spent every moment she could on it. It was a black Honda with red flames running down the sides. With it's aerodynamic streamlined shape she could easily get up to a hundred miles per hour and on top of it all, she got great gas mileage. Dom slipped on her black helmet with a rose on it while Jenny slipped on a dark blue one with her number in light blue letters and the two took off. There wasn't much talking, Dom didn't like to be interrupted when she was in her 'happy place', thought Jenny just couldn't help herself when they two pulled up to a light.

"Hey Amaya, look at that hottie." Jenny said.

Dom looked over to her left and suddenly little hearts appeared in her eyes. A row over from the two girls sat one of the hottest guys Dom had ever seen. He was on a red motorcycle, wearing a red jacket that had two buckles at the top and a pair of nicely fitting jeans. He took off his red helmet and shook his head revealing black hair that didn't come far past his ears and gorgeous purple eyes. Dom's mouth fell open.

"Hello police I'd like to report a hottie on the lose." Jenny said pretending to hold up a phone.

"You aren't kidding." Dom said.

"Hey Hottie what's your name?" Jenny screamed.

"Jennifer shut up!" Dom scolded.

"What? It's not like we're ever gunna see him again." Jenny taking off her helmet and doing the Charles Angels hair thing. Dom thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Well are you going to answer us or not?" She asked also taking off her helmet.

"Sniper." He replied and winked at the two before putting her helmet back on.

"Sniper." The two girls sighed almost drowning in their drool.

Sniper pulled back on the handled bar revving up the engine. Dom slipped her helmet back on and did the same. She smiled at the purring sound that came from the vehicle. Amaya looked at Sniper and then back at the light. As if almost reading his thoughts she turned her head toward Jenny and said "Hold on." Jenny got off of the motorcycle, ran over to Snipers, said a few words to him, while looking down making a small pattern with her finger on his hand and then hopped on slipping her arms around his waist. Dom glared evilly at her then focused her attention on the light. The light for the oncoming traffic flashed yellow, and then red. The two waited in anticipation when finally their light turned green. The two took off down the road. Initially Dom sped off in the lead. She looked behind her but couldn't see the two and smiled cockily to herself. As she looked forward she noticed a figure to her right. Yukki smiled and blew her a kiss before she a Sniper passed Dom. Dom became red with anger, not only because Sniper was ahead of her but because Jenny had stolen her man. She quickly changed gears and took off in hot pursuit of the two. With in a few seconds she had caught the two and was attempting to pass them though it wasn't working as well as she had planned. A few minutes passed and the two were neck in neck each getting ahead of the other for only a few seconds. Suddenly they came upon a huge dirty patch and both skid to a stop. Dirt flew every where and as it cleared Dom got off her bike as did Sniper after prying Jenny off.

"Nice race." Sniper said shaking Dom's hand.

"MM-Hm." Dom replied. "Sorry you had to put up with the leach though."

"I didn't mind entirely." He said.

"You have really nice abs." Jenny said batting the dust away with her hands.

"Jen when I said hold on I didn't mean him!" Amaya scolded.

"Don't blame me! If you hadn't been driving you're hunk-a-junk you woulda been riding with that hunk." Jenny said smiling at Sniper.

"Shut up and get on the bike!" Dom yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Jenny said lowering her head and walking towards the motorcycle.

"Again I'm really sor-." Dom said looking back over to where Sniper was but he was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to her bike.

--------------------------------------

"Seriously? I don't believe you." Erin said crossing her arms.

"It's true, for nearly a month now." Kenji said.

The two had just finished a well balanced dinner of Peanut Butter and Butter sandwiches, and Jell-O. Now they were sitting on the couch talking about America. Erin had known Kenji for a very long time and considered him more of a brother than any thing else. Since first grade they had become close friends and had been inseparable, that is until she was transferred to another school two years ago. They managed to e-mail each other once in a while but still had never been as close as they were.

"Well it's about time. I thought they'd never get together!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, they do make a cute couple don't they?" Kenji asked.

"They always have." She sighed. "Lydia and Adam…I still don't believe it."

"We're home!" Jenny called as she stepped into the apartment.

"We're in here!" Erin shouted as the two girls walked into the room.

"Hey did you know that Kurama's lying on the side of the road dead?" Jenny asked.

"WHAT!?" Erin screamed.

"Joking!" Jenny said then sighed. "I've always wanted to do that." Erin pulled an anime fall.

"So where is Kurama any way?" Dom asked.

"He had to go home, his mom needed him to do some thing." Erin explained.

"Was this before or after Tony Hawk showed up?" Jenny asked.

"Oh right. Kenji these are my room mates Dom and Jenny, girls this is Kenji." Erin introduced.

"Hi I'm Dominic and I'm single." Dom sad holding her hand out to him.

"Be careful she bites." Jenny warned as he reached for her hand.

"Shut up." Dom said through her teeth elbowing Jenny in the stomach. Jenny laughed.

"Well I'll let you drool, I'm gunna go call Kurama." Jenny said and turned to leave the room.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"Because he's dead and he still owes me 20 dollars." Jenny said happily and walked out of the door.

"She's really…weird ." Kenji said.

"That's nothing you should see her on coffee." Dom said.

The three sat on the couch and talked for a long while about school, friends, and their families. Jenny just stayed in her room and every once in a while the group could hear her either yell or laugh really loudly as she often did on the phone. Jenny enjoyed talking to Kurama, he was like the long lost un-annoying older brother she never had. She may not have entirely liked his hair but she figured there was nothing wrong with his personality and tonight they were discussing a very important topic: Kenji.

"So you lied just so that they could be alone? Geesh! Have I taught you nothing?" Jenny asked.

She was lying in her room stomach down on her bed. She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder while she used her hands to type on her lap-top.

"I suppose it wasn't the wisest choice I've ever made." Kurama admitted.

"Ya think?" Jenny asked in a strong sarcastic tone then she laughed slightly. "I'm tellin' ya man if you don't go after her soon she's going to find another man. And I'd rather not have Mr. I'm-So-Cool-And-Sakterish-Come-Drool-Over-Me, as a brother in-law."

"What makes you think I like Eri?" Kurama asked blushing.

"Well firstly you knew who I was talking about and secondly, you two are so made for each other…it's so cute." Jenny said in a strange high pitched voice.

"I still believe that you are over reacting." Kurama said.

"Can you just get your butt over here and make out with Erin?" Jenny asked.

"Don't you mean make up?" Kurama asked.

"Nope." Jenny smiled. "I'm so sick of this Ken guy…gosh why couldn't he have just stuck with Barbie?"

"Maybe it was the height difference." Kurama said chuckling slightly to himself.

"Nah. I think it's because she was more manly than he was,." Jenny joked. Kurama laughed.

"You and Hiei, always so negative." Kurama said still laughing. In the distance he heard a door bell ring.

"Hey Kurama that's my door bell, and I have a feeling the ladies are too caught up with Mr. What's-his-butt to answer it so I better go." Jenny said folding down the top of her computer.

"Alright, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then." Kurama said.

"Yes, I will tell Erin about your undying love for her thanks for finally admitting it." Yukki said and Kurama laughed again.

"Bye." He said and hung up the phone. Jenny walked out of the room and down the hall.

"I got it!" Jenny yelled and the door bell rung again.

"Hello, is Kenji here?" The man on the other side of the door said.

"Uh yeah, you wanna come in?" Jenny asked staring into his black eyes.

"No thank you. I wouldn't want to impose. Tell him that I'll be waiting down stairs." The man said. Jenny nodded her eyes never leaving his. The man smiled lightly and walked away.

"Hey, Kenji…" Jenny said closing the door and walking into the other room. "Kenji, some guy just came and said he'd be waiting for you down stairs."

"Cool. See ya." He said and walked out of the apartment. He walked swiftly down the stairs and rounded a corner. As he did so and cold hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Is it them?" The figure asked.

"Yeah." Kenji smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Look I'm saying something else! LOL….if you guys think this is weird and crap it's because I didn't really read over it before putting it up here because I kinda had to hurry up because I have SOO much to do before I leave at 2 AM Monday (The 5th) Morning! GRRR! Alright well again good bye and I'll post the 26th (Hopefully) Sniff BYE! ---CP


	5. Bound, Blind Folded, and left on the roa...

Hello every one! I know it's the day after Christmas (Depending on where you live) But I've like to welcome you to CB's "The 3 Chapters of Christmas." I know I haven't posted in a while and for that I am deeply sorry. I would now like to take this time to thank my muse (Whom I love so very much) for putting up with my crappy suckyness which I seem to be fluent in. Now, please enjoy the next three chapters.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter V- Bound, Blind folded, and left on the road to die

The next day every one was walking to the girls apartment after school. Jenny was normal wild self, Dominic was going guy crazy trying to track Sniper down and Erin, well she had two guys, so life was good. The girls also noticed that Yusuke was acting a little strange but thought nothing of it because Yusuke was always strange.

"So Eri, is Kenji…seeing any one?" Dom asked.

"AH! Don't even mention that VIAL name!" Jenny screamed covering her ears then laughing a little.

"Gosh Jen! Why don't you like him?" Dom asked crossing her arms.

"I have my reasons." Jenny said glancing over at Kurama.

'_Psh! She's an idiot.' _Yusuke thought.

"Go Yusuke!" Dom said holding up her hand as if to give him a high five.

"What?" He asked.

"You just called Jenny an idiot." Dom said and every one looked at her like she had about five heads.

"No he didn't." Kuwabara said.

"For once the idiots right." Hiei said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey little man you wanna take this outside?" Kuwabara asked holding up his fists.

"Fool you couldn't kill me if both my arms were tied behind my back." Hiei said.

"I swear he called her an idiot!" Dom said.

"Maybe you're not feeling well and imagined you heard it." Kurama suggested.

"Yeah all that Sniper snipeing's been getting to your head." Jenny added.

"That makes no sense." Dom said.

"Don't die!" Jenny cried throwing her arms around Dom's neck.

"Jen did you have animal crackers for lunch?" Dom asked prying Jenny off of her.

"YUP!" Jenny said with a huge smile.

"Lord save us all." Yusuke said as the six of them came upon the girls apartment complex.

"Jenny why don't you go unlock the door for us?" Dom asked.

"OKAY!!" Jenny said and began running. About half way to the stairs she dropped the key, quickly bent over to pick it up, and then resumed her running.

'_Ooo…she bent over…d--- she has a nice a--!' _Yusuke thought tilting his head to the side.

"Yusuke you perv!" Dom yelled punching him.

"What!" Yusuke yelled rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"You said she had a nice…um…butt." Dom said.

"No he didn't." Erin said looking back and forth between the two.

"Yes he did! He was standing right there and he said 'OO she bent over, dang she has a nice butt.'" Dom said slightly exasperated.

"Dom do you have a secret fantasy that you need to tell us about?" Erin asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No! Gosh you're all out to get me aren't you?" Dom said pressing the elevator button.

'_Never you're far to beautiful.' _Kurama thought.

"Aww thank you Kurama." Dom said giving him a hug.

"Just as I suspected. Ladies I'm sorry but we must return home." Kurama said as the girls stepped into the elevator.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"Yeah why?" Yusuke asked completely clueless.

"We have a science project that we need to finish." Kurama bluffed.

"But we're in all the same classes and we don't have one." Erin said slightly suspicious.

"In…uh…Science club." Kurama stuttered.

"Hiei's in science club?" Dom asked wrinkling her eye-brows in disbelief.

"Yes he is, now you girls have a lovely day and we'll see you tomorrow." Kurama said shoving them into the elevator and closing the door.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke I need you to come with me to spirit world and Hiei I need you to watch after the girls they maybe who Koenma is looking for." Kurama said suddenly getting very serious.

"What about me? I wanna do some thing." Kuwabara said.

"Are you not one of the girls?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"You know what! I'm tired of your sass short man!" Kuwabara yelled.

"And I'm tired I'm your face." Hiei said emotionless.

"Will you two stop for moment?" Kurama asked calmly. "Yusuke and I are going to go speak with Koenma. Hiei _and _Kuwabara will watch the girls. Any questions?"

"None here." Yusuke said putting his hands in his pockets. Kuwabara raised his hand.

"Oof!" He mumbled as Hiei hit him on the head, he then lowered his hand. "I'm good."

"Hn." Hiei said crossing his arms and looking in another direction.

"Very well, we will meet back here tonight at six o-clock." Kurama said. A blinding flash of light surrounded him and Yusuke, and they disappeared.

"So where to now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn." Was the only reply he got as Hiei walked away.

"Kurama was acting pretty weird don'tcha think?" Erin asked as she rummaged though the refrigerator.

"He was probably so stunned with my beauty that he didn't know what to say." Dom replied as she searched through the cabinets.

"Wow, your dream world is messed up." Jenny said dipping an Oreo in glass of milk that she had poured.

"Shut up!" Dom said tossing a plastic bowl over her shoulder so that it hit Jenny in the head.

"Hey I only speak the truth." Jenny said pouring herself more milk from the carton near by.

"Ug" Erin finally said and threw up her hands in exasperation. "I give up!"

"Join the club man join the club." Dom said sitting on the chair she was recently standing on.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked teeth covered in black residue from the multiple Oreo's she had consumed.

"I can't find the flippin' milk carton." Erin said looking over at Jenny.

"Yeah well what good it milk without Oreos!" Dom screamed also looking at Jenny. The two stared at her for a moment, then looked towards each other, and then back to Jenny again.

"HEY GIVE IT BACK!" Jenny screamed as Dom took the bag of Oreo's into the other room, remote in hand, and Erin took the milk carton, as well as the glass, over to the counter. "retards." Jenny mumbled silently sulking in her chair.

"Are you sure that's what he said Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

The two boys were standing outside of what appeared to be a large office. Yusuke had just come out of the room while Kurama waited outside leaning against the well.

"Yes, that's what he said." Yusuke replied.

"And you told him _all _about our situation?" Kurama continued.

"Every detail." Yusuke responded.

"Well then I suppose we have no choice." Kurama let out a long sigh. "Call Hiei."

"Haha I win again!" Erin laughed picking up a pile of Bubble Gum.

"Hey! Just because _we _poor stupid people can't spell…" Dom said and then had to think a moment of what to say next.

"Since when do you bet in scrabble?" Jenny asked before Dom could finish.

"Since she started winning." Dom said bitterly jabbing her thumb in Erin's direction.

"It's because I'm black isn't it?" Erin asked and Jenny laughed mainly at the fact that, she wasn't black.

"Yeah what ever." Dom said picking up the pieces and putting them into the box.

"Hiei's supposed to be helping with the Science Project isn't he?" Jenny asked.

"The 'Science project'? Yeah." Erin said helping Dom.

"Then why is he in our tree?" Jenny asked.

"Hu?" The two others said in unison looking out the window.

"Haha, very funny Jen." Dom said sarcastically after seeing nothing.

"I'm serious! He was out there!" Jenny defended.

"Yeah sure what ever." Erin said.

Then the three heard the sound of braking glass and smoke filled the room. They began coughing and their vision blurred as the room became filled with the odious fumes.

"Dang it the FBI's found me again." Dom joked between coughs.

"Dom, we really need to work on your timing." Erin choked.

"Nooo! I'm to hot to die!" Jenny cried. Then the three passed out.

The girls awoke a while later. From what they could tell they were bound and blind folded, sitting on a bed and still had all their clothes on.

"Where are we?" Erin asked putting a hand to her head.

"Uh! What happened?" Dom asked attempting to remove the blind fold.

"Oh My Gosh we're not dead!" Jenny screamed happily shooting up into a sitting position for she had been lying down.

"I STILL WANNA KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" Erin yelled.

"Gosh you don't need to yell we're right here!" A voice said and the three felt there blind folds come off.

"Who are you?" Dom said as her vision cleared.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten us already." Another voice said.

"I'd know that annoying sound any where." Jenny said and blinked her eyes hoping they would adjust to the light. "KUWABARA!" She screamed happily throwing herself at him in attempts to hug him only her arms were tied so she couldn't.

"OO hey Hiei could you do this more often? I like it." Kuwabara said smiling as Jenny pulled away.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Good morning girls!" A peppy voice chimed.

"Botan? What are you…what are they…what the flip is going on here!?" Erin asked.

"Hiei was it really necessary to bound and blind fold them?" Kurama asked avoiding the question.

"No, it just makes things a lot easier." Hiei said unsheathing his katana. The girls gasped.

"I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die." Jenny said silently to herself as Hiei walked forward katana in hand. She closed her eyes waiting for Hiei to kill her and wondering why the others aren't helping though the blow never came instead she felt the ropes fall off her wrists and ankles.

"Well that was scary." Erin said rubbing where the ropes had been.

"Sorry for the forcefulness girls but it was the only way we knew to get you here." Kurama said.

"I still want to know where here is." Erin said looking slightly perturbed.

"Oh yes how stupid of me! You're in Spirit World." Botan smiled.

"Hu?" Dom asked.

"It's the equivalent to Heaven." Kurama explained.

"I knew we were dead!" Jenny yelled.

"You're not dead!" Botan said. "I should know I'm the grim reaper."

"_You're _the grim reaper?" Dom asked in disbelief.

"Mm-hm." Botan replied happily.

"No offence but you aren't very…grim." Dom said looking strangely at the girl.

"None taken, I get that a lot." She said. She was about to continue with her watch beeped. "Oh no! We're late come on!" She said pushing the girls out the door.

Before they knew what had happened they were standing in a large room. In the middle was a large desk and a red chair sat behind it. It looked a lot like the office of some one who was possibly the president of a big cooperation.

"Hello, I am the mighty Koenma." A small 'toddler' said.

"Awww, he's so cute! I want one!" Jenny said picking him and rocking him back and forth in her arms.

"Put me down! I am not a child! I am Koenma! The mighty Koenma!" Koenma yelled struggling to get free while every one else burst into laughter.

"Fine! Gosh." Jenny said practically dropping him. He soon regained his composure and stood up right. The room got dead quiet.

"Botan, the door." Koenma said.

"Yes Koenma." Botan said and closed the large double doors.

"Please take a seat." Koenma said as the three girls sat in chairs that were placed in front of his desk. Koenma took his seat. "Do you girls know why you're here?"

"Baby sitting?" Dom mumbled and Yusuke snickered silently.

"Well aren't we the funny one? Dominic I presume." Koenma said hoping off his desk and standing in front of Dom.

"Yes...sir." She replied with a two finger salute.

"And you must be Erin." He said and Erin nodded silently. "And you...you can be no other than Jennifer."

"Just for the record I do think you're adorable......and I do want one." Jenny said quickly trying to redeem herself.

"That can certainly be arranged. In the mean time I suppose these imbeciles have yet to tell you why you're here." Koenma said. Erin and Dom shook their heads while Jenny was still laughing at Koenma's reply. "Well I suppose I should start from the beginning…" Koenma began, then the group hear a small ding. "But not now, my muffins are done! Kurama you tell them the story." And with they he got up and exited the room. Kurama took a seat in Koenma's large red chair.

"No fair! I wanted to sit in the big chair!" Kuwabara complained.

"Well I'm sure there's room on his lap why don't you go hop on up there." Yusuke joked.

"OOO can I?" Dom asked and Erin gave her the death glare.

"Please this is no time for jokes what I am about to tell you girls will change your lives forever." Kurama said.

--------------------------------------------

Heh, well there you go… ON TO THE NEXT ONE!


	6. The Truth

WOW.. I just realived my titles are REALLY sucky.. Oh well, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter VI- The Truth

Kurama's words were icy and sent chills though the girls but Jenny, always striving to be the center of attention, spoke up before he could continue his sentence.

"Dude you just kidnapped me, I'm in love with a rapist guy who looks like a fox, and I've gained 15 pounds in the past 2 days...and you say THIS is gunna change my life?" Jenny said and every one looked at her strangely. "Sorry, it's from an awesome quiz I took, I just had to say it."

"You done Miss Can't-shut-up-for-one-d---second?" Yusuke asked.

"No as a matter of fact I'm not." Jenny said and there was a long moment of silence. "Yeah...yeah I'm done."

"As I was saying, you three are not who you think you are." Kurama said.

"I knew it! Jenny really is a guy! I told you didn't I!...DIDN'T I!" Dom yelled standing up.

"What is this diss Jenny day or some thing?" Jenny asked also standing up.

"Both of you just shut up...and sit down....NOW!" Erin yelled and the two obediently sat down. "continue."

"Thank you. Ladies, I hate to be the one to tell you...but none of you are human." Kurama said and they stared at him in shock.

"W-what?" Jenny asked.

"From what Koenma has told us you are all really reincarnated demons, not the best ones either." Botan interrupted.

"I don't think she was talking to you." Dom snapped.

"Botan's right. The three of you were once highly wanted demons." Kurama explained.

"Well I can see why I was wanted...but them?" Jenny asked running her finger though her hair.

"Shut up!" Dom scolded.

"To be honest that was the main reason she was wanted." Kurama said and Jenny got a huge smile on her face.

"Boo-ya!" She said and stuck her tongue out at Dom. "So you're saying in a past life I had freakishly good looks?"

"Exceptional is more accurate." He replied.

"Woah! Miss Higoshi was wrong. In this case the past doesn't repeat it's self." Dom said and then ran for cover.

"I'm just going to pretend like I didn't hear that and let Kurama finish his story about how hot I am." Jenny said coolly.

"Actually according to the books all of you were very...hot." Botan said. "and very powerful."

"Powerful? As in we could kick demon butt?" Erin asked.

"More than that. You three girls were probably near S class demons until…" Botan's voice trailed off.

"Until what?" Dom asked.

"Until you were killed." Koenma said reentering the room.

"Oh…" Jenny said solemnly looking down. "Cool how'd we die"

"Dominic and Erin died in a battle between two men fighting over Dominic while you, Jenny, had your fun and then had a mental break down." Koenma said and Dom burst into laughter.

"Like you always say Jen if you're gunna go you might as well have fun doing it." Dom said and then continued laughing.

"What about you? You didn't even put up a fight." Jenny said trying to change the subject.

"I didn't need to. I had two hotties fighting over me." Dom said. "So tell me...who where they?"

"You know one by the name of Jean Claude he too was reincarnated." Koenma said this time it was Jenny's turn to laugh.

"Oh yeah, real hottie right there, lemme guess the second ones Kuwabara or some retard like that right?" Jenny asked.

"HEY!" Kuwabara shouted clinching his fists.

"No, Kuwabara's much to stupid to be reincarnated. The second was Yoko Kurama." Koenma said and ever one looked at him in shock.

"Kurama had a...thing....for.....her???" Erin stuttered glaring at Dom who had a huge smile across her face.

"Not Kurama! Yoko Kurama! Gosh get it right." Jenny said.

"And you know who Yoko Kurama is." Erin said hands on her hips.

"You don't need to know when you're as nosy as she is." Dom said.

"Exactly." Jenny smiled.

"Well since you're so nosy I suppose you can tell me who your mystery lover is." Yusuke said crossing his arms.

"Psh its so obvious probably some hot multi-millionaire drummer guy with awesome abs." Jenny replied closing her eyes to envision the hottie.

"Actually Jennifer it was Nate… or so you call him." Koenma said and Jenny's mouth about went through the floor.

"So you're saying the d---s actually got one?" Yusuke asked.

"HA I told you! Come on Urameshi cough up the cash!" Kuwabara yelled and Yusuke hesitantly handed him a 20 dollar bill.

"Atleast he has one unlike some people." Jenny said glaring at Yusuke.

"Hey its not Kurama's fault ok." Yusuke said and ducked as Erin threw a glass vase at his head and Dom threw a paper weight that hit him in the thigh. "Man Dom your aim sucks." Yusuke said rubbing what would soon become a large bruise on his leg.

"I wasn't aiming for your head." Dom scoffed. Yusuke eyes went wide

"Well ladies I think that's enough for today. You all must be very tried…" Koenma began.

"Nope I'm just hungry." Jenny said holding her growling stomach.

"I wouldn't mind catching a few Z's." Erin said looking over at Dom.

"Hn." Dom said glaring angrily at the floor with her arms crossed no doubt if given a moment alone with Yusuke she'd rip his head off. Yusuke hid behind Kuwabara while pulling an awesome scared Anime face. Kuwabara laughed.

"Geez Urameshi you're afraid of a girl?" Kuwabara chuckled. Dom look over at him and growled and he quickly hid behind Hiei.

"Hn. Fool." Hiei said with his arms crossed paying no attention to the cowering idiot behind him.

"Very well then. Hiei will you please show Jennifer to the cafeteria, Yusuke can show Dominic and Erin to their rooms." Koenma said and Dom got an evil glare in her eyes.

"Woah Koenma are you sure that's a good idea?" Yusuke asked.

"Shut up can't you see I'm talking?" Koenma ordered. "Botan I believe you have some business you can find to attend to, and Kuwabara I hear they're in need of a punching bag in the training room why don't you see if you can be of some assistance. Kurama I wish to speak with you for a moment."

Koenma walked into the other room followed by Kurama. Botan went off to take care of what ever business Koenma was talking about while Kuwabara left mumbling curses under his breath. Hiei crossed his arms and left Jenny right on his heels leaving Yusuke and the two girls alone. Yusuke took one look at Dom and then dashed out of the room, running for his life.

Jenny walked down the hall a few steps behind Hiei. She was humming to some song while her head darted all over the place looking at every thing there was to see. It reminded her a lot of a doctors office. Files and forms every where, phones ringing off the hook, little ugly people carrying out their mundane tasks. '_Just like the Doctor._' She thought. Jenny's stomach growled, she held it and began absent mindedly singing the food song. The food song is basically just the word 'food' sung over and over to the tune of the 'Doom song' (Sung by Gir on Invader Zim). Hiei tried his best to keep from exploding and chopping off her head right there though it didn't work as well as planed. As Jenny was staring off into space day dreaming about herself and the hot millionaire drummer she was sure she would marry, she was slammed hard against a near by wall and a katana was put up to her neck. Hiei held her tight against the wall his right hand holding his katana right below her chin and the left in-between her collar bones pushing her into the wall. She let out a small squeak at impact, a noise she often made when some thing startled her, although even if she had chosen to scream no one was close enough to arrive before Hiei could decapitate her.

"If you sing one more word of that f---in' song you wont have a d--- head." Hiei said. He pushed her further into the wall before releasing her and walking off.

"Some ones in a bad mood." Jenny mumbled.

Hiei glared and, although he never looked at her or even turned around, Jenny could tell it was directed towards her. Jenny stood there for a moment fearing that if she took another step it could very well be her last. Hiei noticed that she was not following him so he stopped and looked back at her.

"Are you coming or have you decided to starve yourself?" Hiei asked and Jenny skipped merrily over to him.

"YUSUKE I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!!!!" Dom screamed as she ran down the hall after Yusuke.

"Dom be nice!" Erin yelled.

"But I don't wanna." Dom said stomping her feet and crossing arms like an immature child.

"I want you to apologize to Yusuke for trying to kill him." Erin said. Dom hesitated for a moment before sulkily walking over to him.

"I'm sorry Yusuke for trying to kill you with the spork I hid in my back pocket." She said and Yusuke seemed to relax for a moment. "BUT DON'T THINK THAT I WONT GET YOU TONIGHT!"

"Here's your room....um....BYE!" Yusuke said running towards Koenma's office as quickly as possible.

"Well that went better than I thought." Erin said to herself and she followed Erin into the room.

The girls stepped into the room. It appeared to be more of an apartment then a room for it had four doors leading out of the main area, three leading into bed rooms and one leading into a kitchen. In the main living room they had a couch and a TV of considerable size, and a bar with a window leading into the kitchen. It was painted a forest green color that matched the Brazilian Cherry floor. The kitchen was nothing but a small counter with a sink. Below that was a mini-refrigerator, and above was a microwave on a shelf. There was a cabinet on either side of the shelf and a table in the middle of the room. The white tile complemented the light yellow walls well.

"Nice." Erin said nodding her head.

"Hn." Dom said glaring at the floor. Suddenly her expression changed to a smile and she got on all fours staring intently at the wood below her.

"Uh Dom? What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"Look. I can see myself." Dom said and the two girls laughed.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Kurama asked walking into the room that looked like a briefing room.

"I want you to turn into Youko." Koenma said sitting down at the long table.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure if…" Kurama began.

"Yes I'm sure. As you know we have only begun to scratch the surface of the girls past and they may hold the key to defeating the three demons we now have on our hands." Koenma said.

"And you need me, or Youko rather, to talk to the girls?" Kurama half asked.

"Exactly." Koenma replied.

"But what if Dom and Youko…" Kurama said pausing a moment to get his point across.

"Then it wont have been the first time." Koenma said.

They heard the door open and slam as Hiei walked in followed by Yusuke who quickly locked the door and stacked several things in front of it.

"I take it things didn't go to well with Dom." Koenma said.

"Psh, the girl can't take a joke to save her life." Yusuke said locking the second set of doors before moving on to the windows.

"What about with Jenny?" Koenma asked looking at Hiei.

"I swear even h--- wouldn't except that b----!" He sneered taking a seat next to Kurama.

"It went that good?" Yusuke asked also sitting down.

"Receiving my Jagan hurt less." Hiei said as stone like as ever.

"I think you're just jealous that they're better demons than you." Yusuke said in a cocky tone.

"Perfect statement coming from some one who may not live to see tomorrow." Hiei replied coolly.

"Psh, I'm not scared, I could take her." Yusuke said bowing up. There was a knock on the door that sent Yusuke shrieked hiding under the table.

"Hn." Hiei smirked at Yusuke's cowering figure under the table.

"Koenma sir, you're needed in the kitchen." A blue Ogre with a leopard print loincloth said sticking his head in the room.

"Hm? What for?" Koenma asked.

"They can't decide between blueberry or apple pie." The Ogre said.

"Tell them I'll be there in a minute Jorge." Koenma sighed. "Yusuke I want you to go to the human world and find out as much as you can about the gentleman in question."

"YES! Just call me Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke said suddenly in a James Bond outfit with his hair slicked to the side. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Hiei, I want you to keep an eye on the girls, especially Jenny, I fear at any moment she might snap." Koenma said looking as if his life was endangered.

"Fine, but if you find her dead…" Hiei said proceeding to walk out of the room katana in hand.

"Then it'll be your head." Koenma warned.

"Hn." Hiei said and left.

"Kurama, you know what you have to do. I pray that every thing will go well." Koenma said walking to the door.

"Thank you." Kurama nodded.

---------------------------------

Sigh Another uglyful chapter finished! Review please!


	7. A Plan put into Action

Here's the last one… can't promise it's edited but it's up here ain't it? LOL!…

---------------------------------

Chapter VII- A plan put into action

"So, this is the place." Yusuke said standing outside a door. He knocked several times and waited for a reply.

The door creaked slowly open and Yusuke stared at the young man before him. His raven black hair fell nearly to his shoulders disappearing into the black folds of his button-down shirt which was tucked tightly into his kaki pants. He black eyes stared at the detective for a moment almost as if he were looking into his soul.

"May I help you?" His voice finally rang.

"Yes, um… the school district sent me, something about a tutor or some crap that." Yusuke responded holding up a pink sheet of paper.

The man looked at him skeptically before nodding. "Right this way." He said retreating back into the house.

Yusuke sighed. He wasn't entirely sure that he could pass off as the kid he knocked out at the base of apartment complex but no one argued so he kept his cool.

"It was a normal apartment, one three guys would live in any way. It consisted of the three basic layers. The top layer being candy rappers and food packages, under that dirty clothes that had failed to make it to the washing machine, and lastly the carpet that God knows what growing on it. Yup, just a normal apartment. Nothing was suspicious, except for the fact that these teen age guys failed to have play boy magazines thrown in all sorts of directions. Odd, very odd…"

"Is there a reason as to why you're talking to yourself?" The man who had let him in asked.

_"Damn I'm gunna have to be more careful!" _Yusuke thought to himself. "Just going over school material, ya know how that is."

The man nodded disbelievingly.

"So…what's your name?" Yusuke asked trying to brake the awkward silence.

He looked at Yusuke out of the corner of his eye. "Toshiro."

"That's cool so uh, where's the brat I'm supposed to be tutoring?" Yusuke questioned.

"He's in his room, please have a seat at the kitchen table and I'll get him." Toshiro nodded towards a table.

"Cool." Yusuke said nodding his head and sat down. Seconds after he was out of eat shot he continued his narration.

"He said this was the place but I dunno if I believe him. I mean, if these guys are really the big bad-ass demons he claims them to be shouldn't they be like, planning my down fall or something? They could AT LEAST ask few more questions. Did they think I was stupid or some thing? I was certain these where NOT the guys he was looking for. Now, if only I could find this Nick guy, I'd love to hang him up by his balls for what he did to…"

"I am sorry to interrupt your idiotic ramblings but you are here for the purpose of teaching me this crap you call Algebra. I understand that your love life is less then admirable, though I can see clearly why you are turned down. Down if you can close your mouth for mere seconds I shall ready myself to endure the droning sound of your voice as I sleep through your annoying lectures." A heavily accented French voice came from the doorway of the small kitchen.

"And you are?" Yusuke asked

"Christopher Jean Claude Phillip Ronald Jabooski the second. But you may call me, Jean Claude." The young Frenchmen stated.

"Yo I'm Yusuke." Yusuke said with a half-hearted two-fingered salute. "Alright now lets teach you this Algy-bra crap."

Back in Spirit World the new found demons sat in the living room as Hiei reclined in his windowsill staring intently at their reflections. Jenny was laying boredly on her stomach almost completely covered by pillows that ere thrown at her as she lay on the couch. Dom and Erin were in the middle of a heated game of Jin, Dom was sprawled out on the floor, also laying on her stomach, while Erin sat Indian style.

"I wonder what a Spirit Detective actually does." Jenny said rolling to look at the ceiling.

"Dunno." Erin said in her 'I'm multi-tasking' voice.

"I bet it's something cool." Jenny mused as she picked up one of the pillows, that had fallen to the floor when she rolled over, and put it behind her head.

"Probably not. They most likely sit on their big fat butts and do nothing!" Dom said mockingly.

"But I mean, they have all those cool powers, they must put it to good use." Jenny stated.

"They may not enjoy their line of work though. I mean I wouldn't like to go around killing every thing in sight." Erin added.

"Well you're a retard." Dom said.

"Yeah I guess. They should _atleast _get cool uniforms or _something._" Jenny said making a mental picture of the four of them in uniforms.

"Yeah Kuwabara in spandex. Glad to know my life is in his capable hands." Dom scoffed and Jenny shivered at the thought.

"No, uniforms would give them away, it'd be like holding up a giant sign that says 'Hey punk, I'm about to kill you'. Normally you don't want to let your prey know you're about to kill them." Erin explained her eyes never leaving the game.

"Yeah so? Dom does that all the time." Jenny informed.

"So what if I…" Dome began.

"Jin." Erin said laying down the cards in hand.

"I HATE YOU YUSUKE!" Dom yelled.

"Dom, he's not even here do you have to keep saying that?" Erin asked.

"Yes! He was mean to Kurama and now he must suffer!" Dom replied with a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"Hasn't he looked at you enough today?" Hiei asked not taking his eyes away form the window.

"OH! Well you know what...if you didn't have that sword with you...you'd be...DEAD!" Dom exclaimed standing and pointing a very threatening finger at him.

"What would you do, poke me to death? I'm so scared." He said sarcastically.

"Uh!....I outta...I...I....GR!" She said before running into her room and slamming the door.

"Woo Hoo! Go Hiei! I've been trying to do that for MONTHS!" Jenny cheered looking over at the fire demon.

"Hn." Was all he said in reply.

"What happened? I heard yelling and a door being slammed." Kurama asked at he entered the room.

"Hiei just insulted Dom so she went into her room." Erin explained, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

Kurama sighed and shoot his head. "I better go apologize, for Hiei." Kurama said. Erin looked up at him slightly hurt. The two stared at each other for a long moment before she smiled.

"Alright." She said and began cleaning up the cards.

"I'm glad I've put up with Kuwabara all these years because after five minutes of reciting Kuwabara's life story to Mr. Frenchy he was out like a light, leaving _me _free to roam the house. A few seconds before the kid collapsed the guy who let me in said he was stepping out for a little while. So now that the brat was out cold I could do what I came here to do. I slipped out of the kitchen in as stealthy like a manor as possible. Along with my 007 license they also awarded me most stealth like. Steal the cookies right out of your lunch if you don't watch out.. HI YA!"

"Um dude… is there a reason why you're walking around and doing weird karate moves in my living room?" A voice from the couch asked.

"Well my young man," Yusuke began in a very scholarly voice with a slight English accent. "I am Vonsuki, Musical Arts and Drama director at dear Mr. Jabooboo's school. Part of my requirements as a teacher is I must travel to each of my students houses and see that they are living in proper conditions."

The boy stared at Yusuke with a blank expression for a few moments. "Alright that's cool. I'm gunna go take a leak just….don't brake any thing." and with that he walked out of the room.

Yusuke sighed. "Damn that was close." He said before continuing his 'investigation'.

Kurama knocked softly on the door before he heard a loud 'GO AWAY!' from inside. Ignoring the request he entered the room. It reminded him a lot of Hiei's. Black wall's, black ceiling, black carpet, black pretty much every thing. To his left was a large blood red door that hung open. Inside he could see her bathroom which was also completely blood red. His eyes glanced over to the bed where he saw Dom laying face down on the black silk sheets.

'Nice' A voice inside his head purred.

'_Don't get any ideas_.' Kurama answered again in his head.

"I thought I told you to go away." Dom said into the pillow.

"Dominic, Koenma has asked me to do some thing rather...difficult, though I promise you have nothing to worry about." Kurama said. Dom rolled over and sat up.

"Well if you had just said some thing sooner, I mean I always thought you have a little something for Erin but if you really feel that way...um…gimme sec to change into some thing ok?" Dom asked pushing herself up.

"Wait." Kurama panicked and she sunk back down into the bed, feet draping over the edge. "That's not why I'm here."

"Oh." Dom said a slight color staining her cheeks.

"Um…" Kurama mumbled as he thought nodding his head upon reaching his decision. It looked as though he was going into some type of trance, then his body began to emit amber glow.

__

'Okay that's weird.' Dom thought lifting an eyebrow. She glanced toward the door, and then back at Kurama, but the creature that now stood before her wasn't Kurama. At least not the one she knew.

The person that stood before her had long flowing, silken strands of sliver-white hair, and a pair of fox ears that stood on top of his head. The green eyes that Dom would lose herself in constantly were replaced with two striking golden ones. Even his clothes had changed. The person was dressed in a rather loose tunic that was white and he had a tail. He was extremely tall, and extremely handsome. She licked her lips.

'Dang, could Kurama be anything other then hot.' She thought to herself as she took in the sight of the impressive being that stood before her 'And the two of us are in a room… together. Alone, together, in a room, just the two of us…alone' Dom thought eyeing the man.  
"Um… Kurama?" She bravely asked.

The being that stood before her looked down at her as if he hadn't known she was sitting there. It was that or he just didn't care to acknowledge her. He seemed to wrinkle his nose, in distaste either at her for speaking to him in such a way or her even just being there. He simply looked down at Dom, scrutinizing her, sizing her up. She started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She lowered her head, and rubbed her arm nervously. She could still feel his eyes bearing down on her, boring into her soul.

"I am Youko Kurama the legendary fox bandit, but if we are going to be informal, I suppose you can just call me Youko, Dominic." She gave a small gasp, which caused Youko to smile.

"How did you know my name? Are Aren't another freako stalker are you?" She looked Youko up and down before decided nothing that hot could be a stalker.

Youko shook his head. "I am Suichi's demon form. We may appear different though we share many thoughts though I already knew quite a bit about you."

Youko then smiled at her rather suggestively, which scared her but at the same time excited her. Dom couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing that she was alone with him. But Kurama had assured her that she had nothing to worry about.

"What do you think you know about me?" She said confidently standing up, even knowing that she couldn't intimidate the rather intimidating and completely gorgeous creature before her. His devious smile seemed to widen.

Dom felt uncomfortable again, as Youko moved closer to her. She took a step back forgetting about the bed and fell backwards into the softness of the it. She looked up at Youko who was chuckling at her. It made her feel kind of angry but in the same respect it made her feel a lot less tense.

"Don't laugh at me." Dom commanded light heartedly standing up to playfully slap him on his muscular arm before losing her balance and slipping back on to the bed.

"Perhaps I should join you down there." He said with his head cocked to the side and his chin cupped in his hand. "She is a bit clumsy, but she'll do." The fox said out loud but to no one in particular

"Shut up." Amaya said laughing a little. Youko reached down his hand and pulled her up and into the warmth of his arms. As she was wrapped up in his embrace she felt herself being pressed into his chest. It felt so foreign, but so familiar.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking up trying to see Youko's face she could really only make out his strong jaw. She had to admit she didn't mind being trapped in his strong muscular arms.

"I'm just showing you what I know about you." Youko cooed "I know that when I do this." He leaned down and began kissing her neck. "It makes your heart race." Being helpless in his arms, Dom could feel that he wasn't lying. She felt his breath near her ear, and then heard his velveteen voice. "And when do this." He placed a feathery light kiss on her lips. "It makes your breath catch in your throat and your face glow."

He pulled back away from her face just to look at her in satisfaction of his handy work. Dom just stood there, trying to catch her breath slightly dumbfounded that the sexy stranger had taken such a liking to her. But it was obvious that Youko wasn't done with her.

"I also know that when I do this." He kissed her deeply and passionately this time. It felt as if he were trying to steal every bit of breath from her body. Then he pulled away, and Dom licked her lips and looked hungrily at his. "When I do that it makes you want more." Then his lips and hers locked together once again.

Dom felt her body giving into him as his hand slide under her shirt to caress the naked flesh of her stomach. She began to squirm under Youko's caress, trying to escape from him. Breaking the kiss again he looked down at her.

"If you are trying to get away there is no escape. But," He kissed her lightly yet forcefully. "I know that you don't want to get away." Once again he had her.

Youko suddenly pulled away from Dom and looked down at her, fondly stroking her cheek with his long fingers.

"It's been too long Amaya." Youko's salutary voice drifted into her ears. "We have some unfinished matter's to attend to, and I've been very patient." said Youko pushing her into the warmth of her bed, "But after so long patience does tend to wear a little thin." continued Youko still advancing on her.

"What the… What do you want with me?" Dom asked scooting away from him slowly.

"I'm just trying to make a good impression on you, so to speak." He with a small chuckle that made her want to melt.

She then felt her hands being held by his own. For a moment she forgot about escaping. Youko's form lowered it self so that his face was a breath away from her own. She gave a dreamy far off smile.

"Are you done trying to run away from me?" Youko asked.

She could feel his eyes staring down on her. That was enough to wake her from your dream world. She nodded then shook her head.

"Why are you still trying to run when you don't really want to?" asked Youko not giving Dom a chance to answer before pressing his lips to hers. It took all the will power she had but she didn't relent and give into the kiss. Even as Youko's tongue begged for refuge inside the warmth that lay beyond her lips. "You might enjoy this more, if you let yourself enjoy it." Youko sighed standing up tall.

"I can't…" Amaya said in a stern monotone voice, feeling relived that Youko stopped his pursuit. A bit more prodding and she would've given in.

"Some how I doubt that." said Youko with a raised eyebrow and a deep hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Wait." Dom said as if to stop Youko from leaving. Youko looked at her with eager eyes. "I... I don't even know you!" She told him, while asking herself what was the real reason she wouldn't give in to Youko. No reason came.

Youko gave a soft irritated groan. "You have known me for over 100 years, you're just stalling now."

Youko leaned in and nuzzled her neck, a motion that almost made her surrender herself to him right then and there. He kissed her lips lightly before she pushed him away.

"Honestly! Kurama was just there asking me....some thing...and then suddenly you were there. Not that I minded really I mean you both are really hot, but this is all kinda of confusing, not that I'm not already confused easily enough or any thing but…" Dom said quickly before Youko placed another kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes savoring every once of the bliss. Once he had pulled away she whispered. "You know you're really going to have to stop doing that."

Youko groaned walking to the other side of the room. "So you really don't remember?" He asked and Amaya softly shook her head 'no'. "Then I'm going to have to start from the beginning." Youko said.

"Beginning? Beginning of what?" Dom questioned.

"Of the story, the one my human side attempted to tell you, only this one will be in much more detail." The bandit informed.

He walked over to her and placed a rather large hand on the top of her head, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. '_Gosh his hands are big I wonder if the theory is true.' _Dom thought. Youko opened one eye and smiled.

"It is." He replied. Dom blushed brightly while smiling secretly to herself. "Close your eyes." Youko commanded. She obeyed and as she did every thing went white.

------------------------------------------------

Thus end the "3 Chapters of Christmas". I'll see if I can get the next Ch out b New Years. Thanks to all ya'll who've put up with me.. And Musey.. I still love ya man! (BTW, that whole last part with Dom and Youko.. I give her credit b/c it's all her with a few added touched by me…) Kisses Luv ya!

CP


End file.
